Ying and Yang
by n-o-e-l-i-o
Summary: hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic attempt, so please be kind! it's sexual too, eh not too good at this summary thing, please read! and please review, critism/compliments, anything! thankyou xxxx


Vince was standing behind the counter, flicking through the new issue of Cheekbone. His eyes were fixated on the glossy pages until the door was opened and the bell on the top rang and in front of him stood Howard. He had just finished jazz exercise, and had a damp towel draped across his shoulders. ''Ah, nothing better than a good workout," he said as he stretched his arms up above his head. Vince fixated his eyes on Howard. Vince didn't know what it was that made him so attracted to Howard at the time, but his trousers were slightly tented at the crotch. Maybe it was the thought of Howard working out, getting all sweaty and hot. Thinking about it more made him even more aroused. Howard knew Vince like the back of his hand and knew that Vince was getting excited. He would of grabbed Vince and ran upstairs there and then to put Vince out of his misery, but what would be the fun in that? Howard decided to tease Vince a bit, so he walked towards Vince, giving the impression that he was leaning in for a kiss, and at the last moment turned and darted up the stairs. Vince sat there shocked, with half puckered lips still. Through the silence of the room he could hear the shower running. And that's when he though, paybacks a bitch, Howard.

Vince ran up the stairs ever so quietly, and walked into the bathroom carefully and took Howards clothes and hid them. Vince lay upon the bed and started reading his magazine again.

After about 10 minutes Vince heard the shower stop and could here Howard scatting. He was always shower-scatting. Vince patiently awaited Howard's arrival into the bedroom. The bathroom door flung open, showing a naked Howard with a towel wrapped around his waist. Howard saw Vince on the bed, pretending to read the magazine. He knew Vince very well, and sensed the accomplishment in his eyes. Howard put his hands on his hips and asked where his clothed were.

Vince slyly replied. ''I don't know what you are on about…'' Impatiently, Howard retorted, slightly raising his voice. ''Vince, this isn't funny. I have a Jazz gig to attend in about an hour. I need to get ready!'' Vince lazily threw his magazine onto the floor and stood up from the bed, slowly walking towards Howard. He planted a soft kiss onto Howard's lips and whispered, ''Make me.''

Howard knew exactly what Vince wanted and knew what he had to do in order to get his clothes back. Howard grabbed Vince's face and passionately kissed him, softly biting his lip. Howard started to suck Vince's neck, and his head reeled back with pleasure. Howard slowly moved his way down to Vince's waist, and slid his trousers down to his ankles, and his underpants following suit. Vince's fully erect cock was exposed in the cold air, and with no time to waste, Howard put his mouth around it, licking the tip of it. He then started to suck the underline of Vince's cock, and then completely sucking his length. He could hear Vince whimper with pleasure, and could tell that Vince was close.

Howard took the cock out of his mouth and stood up, face to face with Vince. He was flustered and breathing heavily. He planted a messy and passionate kiss on Howard's lips and their tongues were playing tug-of-war. To speed the process along, Howard grabbed Vince's head turned it around, with his body following suit, and bent him over the bed. He walked over to the nearby set of drawers and pulled out various items. He walked back over to the bed were Vince's body lay vulnerably. The scarf in Howard's hands was tied around Vince's hands. Howard could feel the heat coming from Vince's body as he leant towards his ear. He whispered, ''don't move.'' Barely able to move, Vince nodded. Now the fun was really beginning.

The vibrator that was in Howard's hands was quickly lubed up and was held at Vince's taught entry, teasing him. Howard turned the vibrator on its lowest setting, and slowly inserted it. Vince's back arched and a small groan came out of his mouth. Howard leant towards Vince's head and he whispered, ''Like that, uh? What about this?" He turned the vibrator up a level and Vince moaned loudly. ''Ho-How-Howard, harder, please.'' Vince managed to get the words out. Howard obeyed and started thrusting the vibrater in and out, faster and faster, hitting Vince's prostate every time. Vince was moaning louder and louder, and his fists were white from holding the bed sheets so tightly. ''Co-comi-Howard I'm gonna come. Harder!" Howard yet again obeyed and thrusted the vibrator in a few more times before Noel completely let go.

Howard took the vibrator and tossed it aside. Noel flipped over to face Howard, and pulled Howard on top of him. Howard flipped them over so he would be on the bottom. Noel passionately kissed Howard's neck, biting it slightly. He slowly worked his way done to his torso, his belly and eventually his waist. Howard's throbbing erection was almost instantly out into his mouth. Noel wasted no time and started sucking. His tongue was swirling around and his mouth was wrapped around his cock, slowly moving up and down. ''Faster!" Howard exclaimed. Noel did as he was told and quickened his pace. In no time at all, Vince felt the eruption in his mouth, as Howard came.

He swallowed, as always, and looked up at Howard. He crawled his way up to Howard and lay beside him. Howard turned to face Vince and they joined lips. Howard moved his fingers through Vince's hair and lovingly wrapped his other arm around him. Vince snuggled into his warm body, and for a few moments there was complete silence, apart from the panting. Vince and Howard locked eyes and a thousand words were spoken. They had such a connection that they didn't have to say anything to show their love. Whether it was across a crowded room or just the two of them, they could feel each other's presence and love, no matter what. They were deeply in love, they were ying and yang. They were one.

''I love you, Howard. I hope you know that. I love you with all my heart. You're my entire world.'' Vince blinked away tears that formed in the corner of his eyes.

It didn't matter to them, whether they were making love or just cuddling, or even just sitting in the same room, they knew the extent of their love and how strong it was. The love between them was enough to make anyone bawl.

''Vince, I love you too much for words. You're the most perfect person in the world. Nothing will ever change my love for you.'' Howard could go on forever, but he could see his lover start to break down. Vince was sobbing.

Howard caringly wrapped his arms around Vince and held him close. Their hearts were both beating fast.

Vince looked over at the alarm clock beside the bed, and saw the time. ''Shit, Howard. Your jazz gig started 10 minutes ago!"

Howard lazily looked over and chuckled.

''Fuck jazz, you're all I need.''

And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
